Siri Watua
Siri Watua meaning "Shadow People" are a race dating back somewhere in the 5th century BC Africa which exhibit a genetic ability passed from generation to generation, this being the ability to command the growth of their cells allowing them to mimic the skin of an animal to the extent of their skill. As their name suggests they are a hidden people and were never discovered even to this day since the mass extinction that occured in the 13th century AD. History The people of the Siri Watua were originally a small tribe of africans who were blessed with extraordinary abilities, the abilities to transform themselves into any being of their choosing. These gifts from Ala were cherished greatly and they used their abilities to make peace with all living things. But then a small group of the tribe decided that they could be the most powerful warriors in africa and began to attack other tribes using beasts such as the lion and elephant. They killed the rest off their own tribe and the leader of the betrayers becam the new chief and took the killed chiefs daughter as his sons bride. Many years passed and the Siri Watua began to see that only a handful of their childeren were maintaining these gifts and eventually their childerens' childern were born and the trait was seen to be weakening. By the 3rd century AD the peoples of the Siri Watua could only change their skin to mimic the animals. A young chief begged Ala to tell him why the tribe was losing its abilities. But realized that Ala would not answer unless he was completely worthy to talk with him. He went into the desert and fasted for 7 days and 7 nights trusting only in Ala to keep him alive. On the morning of the 8th day he woke up and saw a brook that was clean and cool. And he thanked Ala for the great gift. After he had had his fill he prayed to Ala asking for the answer to his questions. Again he saw a brook that was filled with small fishes. He caught the fish and cooked them for a meal and thanked Ala. Now he found that he had the strength of ten youths and forgot about Ala and began to walk back to his tribe. But when he had walked for seven days he began to hunger and he thought to himself, "With the strength I now possess, I can find food on my own without Ala." and he came upon another brook. But in his self-gratitude he failed to realize that the brook was not cool and crisp but hot and dry. The vile water made him vomit and he became ill. For days on end he lay vomitting with the hot sun beating down on his chest. And it was in this time that Ala spoke, he called out to the young chief, "Busari Tafutae! Do you now understand My wisdom? Why I have taken those great gifts I gave you long ago? It is for the same reason as this. You were searching for Me and searching for My wisdom. When you trusted Me with your life I showed you to the cleanest brooks and the brooks abundant in food. But when you believed you could find such sustainance on your own, you came upon a vile, filthy brook; and, while you wallowed in your self gratification, you were blinded to the ills of the brook. One can not recieve My gifts without first recieving Me, remember this Busari Tafutae, always..." So The young chief began his walk home. And when he came to his mother she was forced to cover her eyes for his face glowed like the sun. "I have seen Ala, mother. This tribe must give up their own desires and turn to Ala again. Please tell my son this. But now, my time in this world is finished. Ala has decided that I should be with Him." Busari Tafutae looked to the sky and his breath became labored, "But, fear not, mother. I am not going to die. For when my father died his body remained on this earth. But even now I do not know where his soul is. I, mother, am leaving, my body and my soul, to the great Ala..." And the young shief was said to have disappeared. Never to be seen on this earth again. And his mother became angered that Ala would allow such delusions in a person, for she did not see the light and truth of his belief. So she forgot what he said, and her grandson never knew his fathers last words and the village did not look to Ala for guidance, not yet. Language Traits Abilities